tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Renault Trafic
Renault Trafic is the trademarked name used by Renault for recent generations of its light vans. Prior generations The original Renault Trafic was sold from 1980 to 2000 and was somewhat revised and updated during its lifetime. Originally the van had some variations in the front end shape depending which engine was fitted, with the original 1397cc motor fitting behind a flat grille, and the diesel engine and larger 1647cc petrol engines requiring an extended plastic grille and deeper bumper. The 1721cc OHC engine replaced the 1647cc OHV in the mid 1980s, which fitted under the shorter grille but required a small lump in the bonnet. The diesel and 2.1 petrol carried on with the extended grille. In 1990 the Trafic underwent a major front end facelift with rounder shape and a plastic bumper, the new longer body shape covering all varieties of engine. In 1995 the Mk1 Trafic got its final facelift, with new grille, new tail lights, large double rear view mirrors and a new interior with modern dashboard and multi-adjustable seats. From 1997 they were also sold as the Opel Arena http://media.gm.com/intl/opel/en/company/c_history/1990/index.html and Vauxhall Arena. Since 2007, the Mk1 Trafic has been built in India as the Tata Winger, fitted with Tata's own engines. Winnebago The chassis and cab of the 1980s model were sold in complete knock down (CKD) kits for Winnebago, who built the Winnebago LeSharo from 1983, and Itasca Phasar. In order for the chassis and cab version to meet United States safety and emission requirements, this version was sold with Renault's J6T/J7T: 2165 cc badged as 2.2L. Campervan Variants The Mk1 Trafic became popular for professional conversion into budget family motorhomes due to the flexibility of the design and the generous internal space for what was a relatively small van. Popular converters were Auto-Sleepers and Holdsworth (now defunct). Other motorhome builders using the Trafic Mk1 as a base include Elddis, Eriba and Autostar. Opel Arena From 1997 to 2000 the Renault Trafic was marketed as the Chevrolet Trafic and Opel Arena (Vauxhall Arena in the UK). Tata Winger In 2007, Tata Motors announced the introduction of the Winger, a panel van and minibus based on the original generation Renault Trafic and fitted with Tata's own engines. South America For South America, was made in the Argentinian facility of Santa Isabel, Córdoba, for the Mercosur. In Brazil, it was badged as Chevrolet Trafic initially, and later as Renault Trafic. A pickup version was sold as the Renault Rodeo. The production ended in 2002. Gallery File:Renault Trafic 4x4.jpg|Third generation Trafic after its mid-life major facelift File:Renault Trafic 4x4.jpg|Renault Trafic first generation (facelift) File:Renault Trafic front 20080106.jpg|Renault Trafic first generation (facelift) with high-roof body File:OPEL-VAUX-ARENA-A.jpg|Opel Arena Second generation (X83; 2001–2014) LWB: | length = SWB: LWB: Regular Pickup: Crew Pickup: | width = | height = Crew Van: SWB: & LWB: Pickup Regular: Pickup Crew: | weight = | related = | designer = | sp = uk }} The current Trafic is the Renault-branded version of a panel van developed in a joint venture with Opel, and also sold as a Vauxhall Vivaro; it is also sold by Nissan as the Primastar. The Trafic is built at GMM Luton Vehicles, Luton in the UK, along with the Vivaro and Primastar. Designed by Renault's corporate design department based within the company's Technocentre outside Paris, the Trafic was developed by the engineering team of Renault's light commercial vehicle unit at Villiers-Saint-Fréderic. Manufactured by GM Manufacturing Luton at its plant in Luton—beside Primastar and the Vivaro—the Trafic was the first Renault vehicle to be built in the United Kingdom in more than 30 years. In an agreement between Renault and Nissan, versions of the van are also manufactured at Nissan's plant in Barcelona, Spain. In particular, high roof versions for Vauxhall, Renault, and Nissan are made in Barcelona because the Luton assembly plant has a low roof which cannot accommodate the extra height of the high roof. The van exists in several versions, from a 3-seater with all the rear space available for loads, to a 9-seater. Its name is based on the French word for "trade" or "traffic" (depending on the context). The van was designed by Renault in Paris, and both Renault and Opel versions are manufactured by Opel at their plant in Luton. In 2012, UK production of the Vivaro totalled 36,982 and 16,483 for the Renault Trafic. A mild facelift in 2006 saw the orange indicators swapped for clear ones more integrated into the headlamp housings. On the Opel model, the indicators moved from the front bumpers, up into the headlamp housings, thus looking more similar to the Renault. File:Renault Trafic dCi 80.JPG|Renault Trafic second generation (pre-facelift) File:Renault Trafic Grand Passenger Black Edition dCi 115 (II, Facelift) – Heckansicht, 1. September 2013, Münster.jpg|Renault Trafic second generation (phase 2 facelift) Nissan Primastar The Nissan Primastar, was also launched in 2001, and is available in panel van, combi, bus and chassis cab configurations. Two wheelbases and two roof heights are available, as well as three diesel engines and a petrol. File:SAG2004 127 Nissan Primastar.JPG|Nissan Primastar with options including colour-coded bumpers File:Nissan Primastar front 20080301.jpg|Nissan Primastar, post-facelift — note revised indicator lights Opel Vivaro A The Opel Vivaro from the German automaker Opel launched in 2001. While the Vivaro is sold as an Opel in most European markets, in the United Kingdom it is sold as a Vauxhall. The Vivaro is primarily manufactured at GM Manufacturing Luton (previously IBC) in Luton, England and by Nissan at their Zona Franca (Barcelona) facility in Spain. The Vivaro is available in panel van, minibus, combined bus/van and platform crew-cab configurations. Two different wheelbase styles and two roof heights options are also available, as well as three diesel engine power options and a petrol engine. The vehicle was given a mild facelift in 2006 during which the front indicators were moved from the front bumper, up into the headlight housing and only a 2.0 L four-cylinder diesel engine is available in two states of tune; a or mated to a six-speed manual or optional automatic transmission. The Vivaro e-Concept debuted September 2010 at the IAA Commercial Vehicle Show in Hanover, Germany. It is plug-in hybrid vehicle, with an extended range of up to and includes 21 kWh lithium ion batteries enabling over of pure electric driving range. File:Opel Vivaro 2900.JPG|Pre-facelift Opel Vivaro 2001-2006 File:Opel_Vivaro_front_20080108.jpg|Facelift Opel Vivaro 2006-2014 File:Opel_Vivaro_rear_20080108.jpg|Facelift Opel Vivaro 2006-2014 File:Arriva Kent & Sussex WP52 FBJ.JPG|Vauxhall Vivaro 2003 File:2010 09 27 Hannover 105842 (5040153676).jpg|Opel Vivaro E-Concept 2009 Engines Mexico The Renault Trafic has been available in Mexico since early May 2007. India In 2007, Tata Motors announced the Winger, a panel van based on the old-generation Renault Traffic platform. Third generation (X82; 2014–present) Renault released a new generation in 2014. It is again sold by Opel in Europe. Production was centralized to the Sandouville factory in France for Renault and Nissan; Opel/Vauxhall variants for the UK and mainland Europe continue to be manufactured at Luton, except for the high-roof variants which are manufactured at Sandouville. External links *Renault Trafic official information *The original Renault Trafic as a camper van (includes a photo of the original Trafic, pre-facelift) References Trafic Category:Vans Category:Trucks built in France Category:Trucks built in the United Kingdom Category:Trucks built in Spain Category:Trucks built in Chile Category:Trucks built in Argentina